gtafandomcom_hu-20200215-history
Járművek a GTA V-ben
Rövidítések Tartalom Speciális járművek, megjelenések * Az Atomic Blimp eredetileg az előrendelt változatokban volt jelen, de a bővített kiadás egyjátékos módjában is megtalálható *Az Annis Elegy RH8 ingyenes bónuszjármű, ha a játékosnak van Rockstar Social Club fiókja. *The Nagasaki Carbon RS, the Vapid Hotknife, and the Hijak Khamelion also appear in the game, but are only available to those who own the Collector's Edition or Enhanced Version. *The Pegassi Speeder, the Canis Kalahari, the Bravado Paradise, and the BF Bifta were added with the free Beach Bum DLC released on the 19th of November, 2013. *The Albany Roosevelt was added with the free Valentine's Day Massacre Special DLC released on the 14th of February, 2014. It was only available for a limited time on GTA online. *The Buckingham Vestra, the Dinka Jester, the Albany Alpha, and the Grotti Turismo R were added with The Business Update DLC released on the 4th of March, 2014. *The Dinka Thrust, the Enus Huntley S, the Dewbauchee Massacro, and the Pegassi Zentorno were added with the free High Life DLC released on the 13th of May, 2014. *The Benefactor Dubsta 6x6, Benefactor Glendale, Vulcar Warrener, Benefactor Panto, Declasse Rhapsody, Vapid Blade, and the Lampadati Pigalle were added with the free I'm Not a Hipster Update DLC released on the 17th of June, 2014 *The Vapid Liberator and the Western Sovereign were added with the free Independence Day Special DLC released on the 1st of July, 2014. It was only available for a limited time on GTA Online. Unless bought before the update, it is now singleplayer-exclusive. *The Western Besra, the Buckingham Miljet, the Buckingham Swift, and the Invetero Coquette Classic were added with the free San Andreas Flight School Update DLC released on the 19th of August, 2014. * The Shitzu Hakuchou, the LCC Innovation and the Lampadati Furore GT were added with the free The Last Team Standing Update DLC released on the 2nd of October, 2014. * Several vehicles were added in the enhanced version for 8th generation consoles on 18th of November 2014: **The Imponte Duke O'Death, the Mammoth Dodo, the Xero Blimp, the Cheval Marshall, stock car liveried Declasse Stallion, Bravado Gauntlet, Vapid Dominator, Bravado Buffalo S and Go Go Monkey Blista are unlockable by the player in the enhanced version of the game, only if the player has played the Prologue in the original version. **The Declasse Stallion, Imponte Dukes and Dinka Blista Compact are available to all players in the enhanced version. *The Vapid Slamvan, Bravado Rat-Truck, Dewbauchee Massacro (Racecar) and Dinka Jester (Racecar) were added with the free Festive Surprise DLC released on the December 18th, 2014. * The Vapid Guardian, HVY Insurgent, Karin Technical, Lampadati Casco, Karin Kuruma, Mammoth Hydra, Buckingham Valkyrie, Savage, Dinka Enduro, Principe Lectro, Vapid Lost Slamvan, Declasse Gang Burrito (Civilian version), Maibatsu Mule (Armored), Jobuilt Velum (5-seater) and Brute Boxville (PostOP) were added to GTA Online in the Heists Update DLC, released on the 10th of March, 2015. * The Luxor Deluxe, Osiris, Stirling GT, Swift Deluxe, Virgo and Windsor were added with the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 DLC released on June 10th, 2015. * The Coil Brawler, Lampadati Toro, Invetero Coquette BlackFin, Progen T20, Vapid Chino and Dinka Vindicator were added with the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2 DLC, released on July 8th, 2015. Trivia *Semi-trailers can be towed for the first time since GTA San Andreas. Variants of trailers include box trailers, tanker trailers, flatbed trailers, and car transporter trailers. Some civilian pick-up trucks can now tow smaller trailers as well, such as functional boat trailers and portable generators. *License plates vary from vehicle to vehicle. This feature was first seen in GTA San Andreas, where each car model had a set license plate. This time, the plate on each individual car is randomized. *Though the numbers are few, the unit numbers on the roofs of police cars are randomized, ranging from 01 to 99. *The numbers on planes are also randomized, ranging from 001 to 999. *There is a subway/tram system that runs through Los Santos, with 11 stations located in the city (one under construction). This is a public transport system which carries passengers including players. The Tram is the equivalent to GTA IV's extensive train system and allows the player to reach almost all parts of Los Santos. It cannot be driven by the player, however. *There is also a railroad line that runs through Los Santos and Blaine County. However, the trains that run on the line cannot carry passengers (except on the roofs of railcars) and is almost unstoppable. The train can be seen with different railcars attached, such as tankers, box cars and flatbeds. Like the Tram, None of these trains can be operated by the player, except in one mission. *There is a Blimp in the game which can be seen floating around Los Santos. This blimp is called the Atomic Blimp and is given to players who preordered the game. The player can call for the Blimp to be dropped off at a nearby point and can then fly the Blimp around the map. It only spawns at the Vinewood Racetrack and Los Santos International Airport. *If a vehicle the player is driving has any sort of damage, from scratches and dents to bent axles and missing panels, quickly switching to another character and then back will result in almost all damage being repaired, with the exception of the windows being shattered and some minor body deformity. This glitch will not work if the player is on a mission because they cannot switch characters. *Almost all the vehicles in singleplayer can be found in GTA Online; however, some, like the Cargobob, only begin to spawn when the player reaches a certain rank. Other vehicles can only be found in certain places: for instance, the Lazer is only located at Fort Zancudo. Unless the player has purchased a vehicle in which case it can be called in and spawn at the nearest available location (i.e. planes spawn at the nearest airfield). *Grand Theft Auto V has the largest number of vehicles in a GTA game, as well as the most selection, with 217 before DLC content, beating San Andreas, with 200. With DLC contents there are 27 extra including updates, Social Club add ons & GTA V Editions add ons, making 257 vehicles in total. *The Oracle and Cavalcade return from GTA IV with second generations. The Buffalo also returns from The Ballad of Gay Tony with a second generation. The only vehicle to have this feature while debuting in GTA V is the Baller, with a first and second generation. Contrary to popular belief, the Turismo R is counted as a separate vehicle from the Turismo. *A rare chase glitch happens where all NPC vehicles turn yellow. This can be seen rarely in Predator and will always happen in Vinewood Souvenirs - Al Di Napoli. *The protagonist's facial expression will change depending on how fast the player is driving a land vehicle. *All vehicles, including boats and aircraft, in the enhanced version are now fully detailed, mainly in the interior. As well as moving steering wheels/control columns, they also feature functional instrument gauges, including the speedometer and tachometer for cars, altitude, airspeed and attitude gauges for aircraft, and a depth gauge for the submarine. Other gauges, such as the glass cockpit in the Cargo Plane still do not function. *As well as functioning speed and rev gauges, some higher-end car models also feature a working radio station readout, with the name of the radio station as well as what song is currently playing. *Helicopters on GTAV no longer have dual controls. All helicopters are flown from the port side in the game, even though helicopters in real life are usually flown from the starboard side, and almost always feature dual controls. *Including all variants, trailers, trains, DLC vehicles and Enhanced Version exclusives, there is a total of 365 vehicles in the game. *In the enhanced version, NPC vehicles may spawn driving with heavy modifications. Also, random vehicles may spawn driving with underglow. Vehicles such as the Manana, Zentorno, Turismo R, Comet and Dubsta are just a few of the many vehicles to do this. *For the first time in the series, when engines in vehicles are heavily damaged, the sound of piston heads rattling can be heard when the throttle is let off. This can also be heard when changing gear. References Navigation }} de:Fahrzeuge (V) en:Vehicles in GTA V es:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto V fr:Véhicules dans GTA V it:Veicoli in Grand Theft Auto V no:Kjøretøy i GTA V pl:Pojazdy w GTA V pt:Veículos de GTA V ru:Транспорт в GTA V fi:Ajoneuvot (V) Kategória:Járművek Kategória:GTA V járművek Kategória:GTA V